


So Why Don't We Just Fall

by californiasturgeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, sorry i made them all stem majors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/californiasturgeon/pseuds/californiasturgeon
Summary: They think Mina is too pretty for them.She thinks Sana and Nayeon are too hot for her.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 230
Collections: Shot Thru the Heart: A Writing Collection





	So Why Don't We Just Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [ Fall ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39-Dbl9DTnk) by Ben&Ben  
> Some general knowledge: quarter system is 10 weeks long + 1 week of finals

On a hazy Wednesday afternoon, we find Sana and Nayeon in the midst of their weekly study session. They make it a habit to study together at least once a week even if their majors are vastly differing.

“What are circuits.”

“How should I know, aren’t you the engineer here?”

“Civil engineering student.” Sana corrects. “Keywords: civil and student. I don’t know what I’m doing here. Nayeon, help me please.” She whines, giving up on studying and instead crawls her way onto Nayeon’s lap.

“Why don’t you ask Mina for help? I’m sure she’ll be willing.” Nayeon replies, circling her arms around Sana as she settles onto her lap. 

“But babe, she’s way too smart for me. She’s an _actual_ electrical engineer. She doesn't have time for me, a simple civil engineer.”

Here’s how it went the first time:

_“Don’t forget, homework one is due next week.” the professor reminded students as they began to pack up. Sana turned to Mina as she was getting ready to leave and asked,_

_“Hey, would you want to work on homework together? I could really use some help and—”_

_“Of course.”_

_“—I’m sure you’ve already—wait what?”_

_“Yeah, I’ll do homework with you.” Mina giggled at Sana’s surprised face. “I could use some friends in this class. I’m Mina by the way.” Mina introduced as she stuck her hand out for a handshake._

_Sana, flabbergasted, does the first thing she can think of: tackle Mina into a bone-breaking hug._

“I don’t know why you’re so worried. She’s already agreed to work on homework with you even if the first thing you do to a stranger is tackling them to the ground.” Nayeon tightens her grip on her girlfriend and snuggles closer into her, thoughts of memorizing various animals’ estrous cycle long forgotten in favor of warm cuddles. 

Nayeon sometimes envies Sana’s ability to befriend almost anyone she wants to. But being her girlfriend means that her social circle widens alongside with Sana’s, and she's found that she doesn’t mind that much. Especially since she got to meet Mina as a result. Sweet and too pure for this world, Mina.

_As thanks to Mina for helping her, Sana decided to repay her by inviting Mina to come along with her to the Japanese American Student Society’s first weekly meeting of the quarter. She also decided to drag Nayeon along with her._

_“Mina this is Nayeon, my girlfriend,” Mina felt her heart drop at those words but didn’t understand why. Was it disappointment that her newfound friend wasn't single? But why would she be disappointed? She clearly isn't the type to develop a crush on someone she’s known for only a week, right?_

_Sana startled Mina out of her thoughts when she continued her introductions, “Nayeon, this is Mina, the only reason I’m surviving circuits.”_

_Caught off guard by Mina’s beauty, Nayeon utters the first thing she could think of at that moment: “Nani the fuck.”_

_“Nayeon! Language!” Sana slapped Nayeon on the shoulder. “Also that makes you sound like a weeb. Stop it.”_

_“But you never told me how pretty she is!” Nayeon whined._

_Sana ignored her girlfriend and instead turned towards Mina, hoping she wasn’t too traumatized by Nayeon’s blatant flirting. Instead, Sana found her trying to hide her smile and blush behind a slender hand._

_“Mina! Why are you smiling!? Don’t encourage her bad behavior!”_

_“I don’t know Sana, I think Nayeon is rather cute.” Mina’s smile widened into her gummy smile as she lowered her hand. Both Sana and Nayeon were caught off guard by how cute and endearing they found Mina to be at that moment. Nayeon leaned in and whispered into Sana’s ear, “How did you manage to find such a pretty girl, in an engineering class of all places too?” Sana whipped her head around to face Nayeon._

_“Excuse you. What’s that supposed to mean? Am I not also in engineering?”_

_Nayeon spun Sana fully around, placed her hands on both of Sana’s shoulders, stared right into her eyes, and declared, “Girl you’re hot don’t worry about that. You don’t count in my eyes cause you_ just _transferred into your major.”_

_Mina stood there between the bickering girlfriends, amused. Her eyes bounced back and forth between the blonde and the brunette as they continued to banter. She had come to enjoy the company of Sana in the short amount of time since they've met. And it isn’t a surprise that someone as warmhearted as Sana would be in a loving relationship. It also doesn't come as a surprise that she was taken off the market by someone as charming as Nayeon. The loveable extrovert with the magnetizing introvert, couple goals right there._

“But—but, it’s Mina! How am I supposed to just _ask_ her to study with me?”

“Text her?”

Sana shoots Nayeon a glare. _As if it’s that easy._

_It is that easy._

They have a staring contest for a solid minute before Nayeon lets out a sigh. “Fine. If you _really_ need an excuse, say that her helping you would be helping herself too since explaining something is the best way to test understanding. Good enough for you?”

“You’re a godsend.” Sana plants a loud and wet kiss on Nayeon’s cheek and pulls out her phone, ignoring Nayeon’s grossed out face while she wipes off her cheek.

**sana-chan**

mina!

wanna study together?

i heard that studying together makes life easier you know

also like

**minariri 🐧**

i’m down

**sana-chan**

oh really?

you will?

cool cool cool cool cool nice nice nice

you free rn?

**minariri 🐧**

just let me finish this day on stardew and i’ll be right over

**sana-chan**

i'm on the second floor of the library!

“Oh my god! Nayeon Nayeon Nayeon.” Sana exclaims as she slaps Nayeon’s shoulders. “Mina plays Stardew Valley! Impress her with your animal science knowledge.”

“First of all, what does Stardew Valley have anything to do with animal science? Second, I’ve already off-loaded all my interesting facts onto her. Remember when I ran into her at the coffee shop during week three?”

_Nayeon was in the middle of attempting to BS her way through one of her research papers when she heard someone softly say her name. Looking up, Nayeon was greeted with the sight of a timid looking Mina, fiddling with two coffee cups._

_“Hi, Nayeon.” Mina greeted shyly. “Do you mind if I sit with you? All the other tables are taken. I brought you a coffee too.”_

_"Mina! Of course you can sit." Nayeon immediately jumped into action, clearing the table and the seat across her for Mina to sit. "Thank you for the coffee, I really needed it."_

_"Really?" Mina asked with raised eyebrows as she eyed the empty coffee cups surrounding Nayeon. "I feel like I shouldn't feed into your caffeine addiction." She said all the while sliding more coffee towards Nayeon._

_"Hey, in my defense I'm running on two hours of sleep and I have eight hours left to crank out a research essay on sheep."_

_"Oh, then I probably shouldn't be bothering you." Mina made a move to stand up and leave, but Nayeon shot her hand out to stop her. "Please don't leave me alone. I'll go completely insane if I have to read another paper on sheep within the hour."_

_Nayeon was running on coffee fumes at that point and desperately needed a break. She also wanted to get to know the person that her girlfriend had been talking about non-stop for about two weeks now. Taking this as a perfect opportunity to do so, Nayeon decided to start a conversation with Mina. But she forgot that sleep-deprived Nayeon also likes to blurt out weird facts at random intervals instead of engaging in small talk like a normal person would do._

_"Mina, did you know that chickens are omnivores and will eat almost anything."_

_\--_

_"Mina, did you know that caviar didn't used to be a luxury food, but because of a caviar boom sturgeon became overfished to almost the point of extinction, causing caviar prices to sky-rocket."_

_\--_

_"Mina, did you know that the proper way to refer to cows is actually cattle since cows refer to only female cattle."_

_\--_

_"Mina, have you ever tried tipping a sheep? They're actually surprisingly strong."_

_\--_

_By the end of six hours (Nayeon managed to finish her essay early) Mina swore she could have become an honorary animal science major with the amount of facts Nayeon had enlightened her with._

_She also had sore cheeks as a result of the afternoon she spent with Nayeon, listening to her many stories as an animal science major. Unhinged and sleep-deprived Nayeon had a certain charm to her that Mina doesn’t think she's ever seen before. She decided she quite liked it._

_Nayeon had finally exhausted all her fun animal science tidbits and anecdotes with no regrets. She found that with each passing sentence, Mina's smile got wider and wider. And she, in turn, felt more and more enraptured by that gummy smile, soft laugh, and pretty face. Mina talked in small font, a big change from the loudness that usually comes from her own girlfriend. She found that she didn't mind the difference in volume at all._

"I remember you coming home all smug like 'Sana guess who _I_ ran into today.'" Nayeon rolls her eyes in response. "I wasn't being smug. I was just excited to share my lovely day with my lovely girlfriend. Can I not do that anymore?"

“Of _course_ you can share your day with me, my beautiful girlfriend.” Sana cooed. “But you were more excited than usual, just saying.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Nayeon waves Sana off. “So what if I was excited to see Mina. Like you aren't every other day before your circuits class.” 

Sana feels her neck heating up, caught off guard by the truth attack coming from her own girlfriend. Suddenly desperate to change the subject, she looks around and spots a clock.

"Hey Nayeon, don't you have class in about five minutes?" Nayeon’s head snaps up to look at the clock on the wall. "Shit I'm going to be late and my class is on the other side of campus." Nayeon complains. Sana reluctantly slides off Nayeon's lap, letting her girlfriend pack up. When she finishes, Nayeon leans down to press a quick kiss to Sana's forehead. "Have fun studying with Mina! Try not to overload her m'kay?" 

"Yes dear~ Now go!" Sana slaps Nayeon's butt. "You're going to be late to class." With one last flying kiss, Nayeon makes her grand exit.

\--

“Minaaaa~” 

“...”

“Mina Mina Minariiii~”

“.......”

“Minari-ri-ri”—Sana poked Mina’s cheek in rhythm with each ‘ri’, marveling at how soft and squishy her cheeks were—”-ri-ri-ri~” 

“Yes, Sana?” Mina finally relents, lifting her head up to look Sana in the eye with a ‘death glare’ (don’t tell her but Sana found it cute instead). “Wanna go get ice cream?” Mina blankly stares at Sana. “Aren’t you the one that wanted to study together?”

"Yes but we've been studying for like three hours now. My brain is fried." Sana pouts. "And my butt is flat because these library chairs are really hard." Mina let out an unexpected snort at Sana's last complaint. “Alright let’s go then.”

\--

Mina and Sana decided to walk to a local hand-churned ice cream shop. Something about supporting the local small businesses that Mina is into these days. Sana's just happy to be out of the library and still with Mina.

They ended up walking around downtown, exploring and window shopping the small hippie shops. Holding their ice cream in one hand, and each other's hands in the other. As they walked around, they stumbled upon a hidden rose garden where they sat and enjoyed the vibes until it got dark.

Sana insisted on walking Mina back to her apartment, claiming that she should be a good upperclassman and take care of her friends. As they stood in front of Mina’s apartment, it’s apparent that neither of them wanted the evening to end. 

"I'll see you in class next week." Mina starts.

"Looking forward to it~"

"You are? I thought you didn't like the class?"

"I don't. But I like you!" Sana chirps.

Mina feels her face heating up. Her traitorous face. How could it? Sana _obviously_ didn’t mean it that way.

But Mina shyly admits,“I’ll be looking forward to seeing you in class too.” She clears her throat. “Anyways, it’s getting late, you should probably start heading home now.”

“Yes ma’am!” Sana playfully salutes Mina. “I’ll see you later~ Now go in. Shoo.” 

Sana watches as Mina finally enters her apartment, turning around to give Sana one last wave. Sana spends the walk back skipping, elated from the wonderful day she’s had. They have been spending more and more time together recently and Sana’s glad that she’s slowly getting to see Mina become more comfortable around her and Nayeon. 

\-----

"... What the fuck just happened in class."

"What do you mean? It's just Thevenin and Norton circuits." 

"The what and what now."

\-----

One second Sana, Mina, and Nayeon are inseparable, the next Mina is nowhere to be found. The last time Sana and Nayeon saw her outside of class was during last week’s study session that Mina had joined. Mina had been sitting between Sana and Nayeon when she suddenly had to leave, stating that there was a “family emergency.” She had left so suddenly that they couldn’t get anything in before she was gone. 

The truth was Mina had a sudden epiphany in the middle of the study session. She likes both Sana _and_ Nayeon. How inconvenient. Having one unobtainable crush is hard enough, let alone two.

Now Mina’s hiding away at home, playing Animal Crossing: New Horizon on her limited edition Animal Crossing: New Horizon Nintendo Switch. Instead of facing her crushes in real life, she visits their island when they’re asleep and leaves messages for them instead. She’s _obviously_ not ignoring the problem she has.

Mina chuckles as she’s reminded of their game night last week.

_In a thrilling round of Super Smash Bros Ultimate, we see Mina play Princess Peach, Nayeon as Mario, and Sana as Bowser. Nayeon insisted on these picks, wanting to save Princess Peach from the evil grasps of Bowser. Humoring Nayeon’s immersive roleplaying, Princess Peach lets Bowser grab her._

_“Oh noes. What shall I ever do. Where’s my prince.” Mina deadpanned._

_“Don't worry princess! Your prince is here to save you!” Mario coins Bowser. “Take my money and leave bitch.”_

_“Are you trying to bribe me.”_

_“Well we all know that if we actually brawl it out we’ll both just fall off the platform and I won’t end up saving the Princess.”_

_Mina decided to take pity on Nayeon and golf-clubbed Bowser off the platform herself. “There. Easy.”_

_Nayeon turned around and pouted at Mina. “But—”_

_“No buts. You’ve done your job of distracting her.” Mina placated Nayeon by placing a soft kiss on her cheeks. “Good job my prince.”_

\-----

It’s week nine and getting close to the end of the quarter. In their living room, Nayeon lays upside-down on the sofa with her head hanging off the seat, feet lazily kicking the back. Meanwhile Sana sits at the dining table, studying.

“Soooo,” Nayeon starts, “when are you gonna do something about that gigantic crush you have on Mina?”

Sana immediately starts choking on nothing but air and sputters out, “Wha—what do you _mean_ my crush on Mina? I don’t have a crush on Mina?” She tilts her head like a confused shiba.

“Oh baby,” Nayeon shakes her head slowly, “You’re so slow. Sometimes I wonder how we even started dating in the first place.”

“Excuse you.” —Sana splays her hand across her chest— “I was the one that asked you out, in case you forgot.” 

“Yes dear, but how long did that take you?”

“....two months…” Sana grumbles softly. “BUT. I _did_ ask you out eventually! So ha!”

“I hope you don’t go around bragging that it took you two months to ask me out. You have no game and we all know that.”

“Oh I have ‘game’ just you wait and see.”

A pregnant pause permeates the space between them.

Sana suddenly backtracks. “Wait wait wait. Hold up. Why are we talking about this again?”

“Mina.”

“Oh. Right. And once again, I don’t have a crush on Mina.” Sana denies. Nayeon stares at her girlfriend, patiently waiting for reality to sink in.

Sana starts, then stops, then starts again. "W-wait." Raises her hand towards Nayeon. Stops. Furrows eyebrows. Brings her hand back to her face. Tilts her head. And goes:

“Oh.”

“ _Oh._ ”

“Oh _no._ ”

Sana’s sudden realization of her own feelings seems to have rendered her useless for a solid five minutes. _It can't be true right? There's no way she would do this to Nayeon. Feelings? For Mina? No no no no no. No way. That’s not possible._

In the meantime, Nayeon slides off the sofa and starts to prepare food, waiting for Sana to come back from Mina-land. 

As she's pattering around in the kitchen, Nayeon is suddenly tackled into a back hug. “Nayeon you know that I love you right? I'm not going to do anything about these feelings for Mina. You're my girlfriend and I wouldn’t do anything to risk that. You mean too much to me”—Nayeon cuts her off and turns around so she can look her girlfriend in the eye— “Sana. I know you love me. I don’t doubt that at all." Nayeon cups Sana's face and starts to tenderly stroke her cheeks with her thumb. "But do you know why I wanted you to realize your own feelings towards Mina?” 

“No?”

“You've been sulky this whole week cause she’s been avoiding us. I'm done with sulky Sana when this problem could be easily solved.”

“How so?” Sana inquires.

Nayeon rubs the back of her neck, suddenly shy. “ Well you see, I. Uh. I alsohaveacrushonmina.” 

Sana slowly blinks a few times, trying to unravel what she just heard. “What?”

“I said—”

“I heard you just fine, I'm just trying to process.” Sana starts pacing around the kitchen. After about 20 paces back and forth within their small kitchen, she whips around to face Nayeon, a befuzzled look on her face. “So…now what?”

“Well, I think the proper step now would be to ask her out, right?”  
  


“And who’s going to be the one to do that?”

“You. Obviously.”

“What??? Why me?”

“Weren’t you just desperate to prove yourself? Here’s your chance.” Nayeon smirks. She knows she has Sana cornered. “Plus, I helped you realize your feelings, you share a class with her, and you see her more often.” A finger coming down with each thing Nayeon lists, as the final nail in the coffin. 

“Fine. Fine! I’ll do it. I’ll ask Mina out.” Sana concedes. 

"Looking forward to it babe."

\-----

Sana seems to have come across a problem folks. Because you see, no matter how many times Sana works up the resolve to ask Mina out, she always chickens out at the last minute.

\--

"Mina! Wannagoonadatewithme?"

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to go on a study date with me?"

\--

"Mina!"

Mina doesn't hear her from 100 meters away.

\--

“Darling!”

“Honey~”

Flustered by Mina’s casual return of a pet name, Sana malfunctions and forgets to ask Mina out. 

\--

After her many failed attempts, Sana goes to her last resort: her sweet and “understanding” girlfriend.

Sana approaches Nayeon from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist and putting her chin on her shoulder. 

"Nayeonnnn," Sana whines into Nayeon's ears. "I need help."

Nayeon places her hands on Sana's, "Oh do you now." Nayeon replies with a smirk. "And what can the Almighty Nayeon do for you today, Ms.I-can-ask-Mina-out." 

"Stop being all smug." Sana pouts. She turns Nayeon around to give her the full effect of her puppy eyes. A literal embodiment of the 🥺 emoji. Nayeon focuses on Sana’s puffed up cheeks and gives into the temptation of pinching those pillowy cheeks, causing Sana to whine even more loudly. 

Nayeon eventually stops teasing Sana and they work together to figure out an Ask-Mina-Out gameplan. After all, Nayeon too would like to call Mina theirs. 

It goes something like this:

Nayeon will study(camp out) at the cafe that she and Mina both like to visit. When, not if (because students this late into the quarter all seem to run on caffeine), Mina walks in, Nayeon will drag her out to the arboretum as a study break excuse. While walking over, Nayeon will tell Sana to meet them there. And then boom, romantic confession at the beautiful riverside. Timing-wise, it wasn’t the greatest since Sana wasted a week trying to ask Mina out by herself. But at least week ten is better than finals week, where Mina is sure to be living in the library, relying on the library cart coffee, and not emerging until all her finals are over. 

What Nayeon forgot to take into account is Sana’s amazing clumsiness. She may be smart, but she sure does have moments where her body just doesn’t seem to agree with her. In her haste to catch up, Sana trips into the river instead of into the arms of her loves.

They all end up back at Sana and Nayeon’s apartment for an indoor picnic(after Sana showered, of course) instead of the planned riverside one. Although the setting is different, the plan still continues. After eating, Mina is about to leave to go back to the library to study but Sana stops her before she can. 

Nayeon suddenly blurts out, “Mina would you like to go on a date with both of us?”

Caught off guard, Mina stands there with her mouth agape. Sana continues, “If you don’t like us then we underst—”

“No no no that’s not the problem. I just—I never would have thought that I would ever be in a situation where my feelings are returned.”

Nayeon looks up at Mina to see a cute blush spreading across her cheeks. “Y-you like us too?” She responds. Mina shyly nods, and Sana and Nayeon both start to smile estastically. Sana engulfs Mina in a bone crushing hug, similar to the one she gave the day she first met Mina. Nayeon joins in, wrapping both Sana and Mina in her embrace.

\-----

“So Mina, are you aware that Sana spent a week trying to ask you out?” Nayeon teases.

“Nayeon! No! Bad!” Sana reaches across Mina to slap Nayeon on the shoulder. The three of them are all cuddled up in bed together on a Saturday morning, lazing around. Basking in the glory of returned feelings. Mina is between Nayeon and Sana, trying to savor the last wisps of sleep even if her girlfriends are bickering, as usual.

“What! It’s the truth and Mina deserves to know.” Nayeon sticks her tongue out towards Sana. Sana whines. Mina groans and decides to kiss Sana to shut her up. This instead causes Nayeon to whine, “Where’s my kisses?” Mina turns around, “Here you go whiny baby,” kisses Nayeon, then snuggles up to her, tucking her head under Nayeon’s chin.

“I was unaware of the fact that Sana was trying to ask me out.” Mina mutters into Nayeon’s neck. “Now can we just snuggle in peace please.” She tugs Sana’s arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

“Yes ma’am.” Sana and Nayeon obediently reply.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what I'm doing. This was mainly for my shameless self-inserting.


End file.
